


In a Hurry

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The Scout and the Medic [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Jamie delivers his second baby since becoming a cop, but for the first time it's his own.*On hiatus until further notice!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little present I have been working on for a while now. Happy Father's Day!!!!!

Jamie walked into the bedroom and stood in the doorway, smiling. Eddie was sitting on the bed, using part of her swollen belly to rest her book on. It took her only a few seconds to realize that Jamie was standing there. 

“You know it’s not nice to stare.” She teased, looking up at him.

“I can’t help myself. Watching my beautiful bride and our unborn baby just makes me feel like my life is complete.” He climbed into bed next to his wife and gave Eddie a kiss on her temple before rubbing her belly softly. “Hopefully I can take some time off before the baby is born.” She nodded as he kissed her stomach. “I cannot wait to see our little one.” He added.

“Me neither.” She winced, trying not to bit down too hard on her lip.

Jamie looked concerned. “You okay babe?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have just been a little uncomfortable these last few hours with these Braxton-Hicks contractions. I also have been a little nauseous but I guess I am nervous think about the fact I am giving birth in only a couple of weeks.” She knew that it could be real contractions, but it wasn’t too painful yet and she didn’t want to worry Jamie. He already had enough on his plate between the job and their new arrival. Stress made him worry and he had a tendency of getting stressed out and irritable because of it.

“Are you sure it’s not the real thing?”

Eddie shook her head. “I don’t think so. Besides, I still have two weeks to go before our little one arrives. I am curious to see whether we are having a boy or a girl.”

“I know, I am excited too, but what matters the most is that our son or daughter will grow up happy and healthy in a home full of love and good people.” He placed a bookmark inside the book, and closing it up, he set the book on the side table. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll be downstairs, just call me if you need anything.” He kissed her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jamie left the room as Eddie settled into bed, rubbing her belly softly. “You are sure making a hell of a time to want to come out little one, don’t you? Like you are in a hurry or something.” She closed her eyes and tried to drift off into sleep, still hoping this was false labor she was experiencing. Five minutes later, Eddie got up to go to the bathroom, and afterwards crawled back into bed. She had just closed her eyes when she could feel water gushing onto her legs. Eddie opened her eyes and grabbed her stomach. _No no no, not now little one, it’s too early!_ She thought to herself. Although scared, she knew what to do next.

“JAMIE!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly graphic depiction of a birth.

Jamie was sitting in the living room reading a magazine when he heard Eddie scream his name. Throwing the magazine aside, he quickly tore up the steps to the bedroom.

“Ed, is everything okay?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m peachy keen. Of course not, my water just broke. I think the baby’s coming!”

Jamie began to slightly panic. “Okay, let me call a bus.”

“I don’t think there is enough time, the baby is coming really fast. I think he or she will beat the EMT’s.”

“Let me just call them up and have them pick us up.” She reluctantly nodded as Jamie made the call. There was no use arguing, they had to go to the hospital to get checked out once the baby arrived anyway. 

“Hello, this is Sergeant Jamie Reagan from the 2-9, badge number 71181. I need a bus to my home address; my wife is in labor and the baby is coming quickly. Yes, I know what to do, just get here as soon as possible. We’ll be fine. If I need anything, I will call you back. Okay thank you, goodbye.” He hung up the phone.

Eddie groaned in pain as a contraction ripped through her, nothing, not even been shot and falling down a flight of stairs, could prepare her for this amount of pain. Jamie grabbed her hand. “It’s okay babe, I’m here. Just breath, like they taught you in Lamaze class.” She followed his instructions even though the pain was excruciating. “Jamie, I don’t know how to say this, but I think you are going to have to deliver our baby right here and within probably the next half hour. I know you can do this! You said you’re an expert now.”

“Me? Um, okay. I know I have done this once before, but that was still a few years ago.”

“Please Jamie!” She said softly.

“Okay, okay. Let me see-first I need to boil some water…”

“Jamie, we don’t have time! Just sanitize some scissors and get some towels…”

“Right, I will be right back. Just breathe through the contractions, okay?”

“Okay.” Eddie whispered as Jamie went to gather supplies. 

Besides the necessary materials he had read about, he also found an eye dropper he could use to clear the baby’s air passages after delivery. He was able to quickly boil some water on the stove, making sure it wasn’t too hot. After turning off the stove, he carefully headed back up the stairs, making a few trips up and also making sure he had everything ready to go. On the final trip up, it hit him - it was really happening; within the next hour or so, he was going to be a father. Jamie felt nervous, but he knew he had to hold it together, at least for Eddie’s sake.

“All set.” He laid everything out and went to work getting everything ready for delivery.

After putting on some gloves, Jamie decided to check how far along Eddie was. 

“How can you tell?” She asked.

“I did my homework.” He put his hands into her, carefully moving around to check how far dilated she was.

“You know, this isn’t the best time to be doing that.”

Jamie rolled his eyes at her. “I am just checking how…” He stopped when he touched something he wasn’t expecting.

“What’s the matter?”

Jamie looked up at her. “I can feel the baby’s head. He or she is pretty far down, so you must be fully dilated already. When you feel another contraction, I need you to push. I will count to ten, and when I hit that number, stop pushing, okay?”

“I don’t know if I am ready to do this.” Eddie was scared that something bad was going to happen to her or her baby. She didn’t want to break Jamie’s heart, he had been through enough to last him a couple lifetimes.

Jamie walked over and kissed her forehead. “Eddie, it’s okay. We can do this; the baby is coming whether we like it or not. Just hold on to the pillow and don’t forget to breathe. I love you.” He walked back to the other side of the bed.

“I love you too.” Just then, a contraction hit. Eddie screamed as she began pushing, her hands firmly grabbing the bedsheet. Jamie counted up, giving her words of encouragement as Eddie fought through the pain. He hated to see her like this, even though there was nothing he could really do about it.

After taking a short break, they repeated the process again. _Where are they? What is taking them so long to get here?_ Jamie thought to himself.

Finally, after a couple more times Jamie could see something. “Eddie! I see the head! Our baby has a full head of hair!” Eddie laughed before another contraction took hold. Jamie kept talking to Eddie to keep her calm though the rest of the process.

With the next contraction, the baby’s head came out, and then Jamie rotated the baby gently to help get the shoulders out. With one more quick push, the baby fully appeared. Jamie went quickly to work clearly the baby’s air passages and to get the baby dried off and warmed up.

“Jamie? Is the baby okay?” Eddie asked trying to look as best she could.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Jamie’s voice began to break with emotion.

“He? It’s…it’s a boy?”

“Yeah.” Eddie plopped her head back into the pillow just as the newborn let out his first cry. After cleaning him up, Jamie quickly placed his new son onto Eddie’s shoulder, throwing a towel onto his back to keep him warm. “Here he is!” Jamie said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Eddie put her hands on the baby’s back and head as the newborn continued to cry. “Shhh. It’s okay, little guy. Mommy and Daddy are here.” Jamie whispered softly. The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes to look at his parents.

“Oh, hi little one! You are so handsome!” Eddie said, her voice breaking as she gave her son a soft kiss on his head, then looked up at her husband, who was watching both of them with a sparkle on his eyes. “He is perfect, Jamie.”

“He is, Eddie.”

Jamie then quickly took care of first delivering the placenta, cutting the cord and then swaddling the baby in a warm towel before giving him back to Eddie so she could breastfeed him. 

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“Must be the paramedics, I’ll go let them in. Are you sure you’ll both be okay until I get back?”

“We’ll be fine, lambchop. Just go.” Eddie turned her attention to her sweet little baby boy. She had never loved two people so much like she had with Jamie and the baby. They were her family and her world, something she was so grateful to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to 8x7 deleted scene and 9x22.

Jamie ran down the stairs, a spring in his step, thinking about his perfect newborn son and amazing wife.

After letting them in, Jamie guided the paramedics up the stairs to the bedroom. They congratulated him on his new baby boy and a job well done with the delivery.

The paramedics carefully put Eddie on the gurney as Jamie held the baby. Smiling, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the newborn cradled in his arms. This perfect little wonder was the product of their love. The little boy was now part of a family who would protect him and give him growth and wisdom he would use his entire life.

Eddie held the baby as the paramedics carefully walked the gurney down the steps, Jamie following behind with the hospital bag. They loaded the family into the back of the ambulance and headed to St. Vincent’s hospital.

Jamie decided to call Frank to tell him of the news. It rang three times before he answered.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“Uh, listen I don’t want to alarm you, but Eddie and I are on our way to St. Vincent’s.”

“Is everything okay, son?”

“Yeah, the three of us are fine.” He smiled then added, “Eddie and I, and our newborn son.”

Frank smiled at the happy news. He enjoyed being a grandfather, passing wisdom and love to his grandchildren. Nicky, Jack, Sean and now this new baby were always a source of joy for him in an otherwise dark world.

“Congratulations to the both of you. How is Eddie?”

“Thanks. She’s fine, I think she did better than me. Can you get everyone to St. Vincent’s forthwith? Also, can you not tell anyone else the sex of the baby, we want to surprise them.”

“Of course. Give Eddie and my new grandson all my love.”

“I will. Thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome, dad.” Jamie chuckled as he ended the call. “Dad sends his love. He even called me dad, what do you think, mama?”

Eddie grinned. “Perfect, just like our baby.” They looked at their handsome little boy as he slept in his mother’s arms. “Oh, we should call mom, she was driving me crazy, asking me almost every day when the baby’s coming.”

Jamie dialed Lena’s number and after getting her voicemail, left a message about the baby’s arrival and where they would be.

The couple sat there, marveling over the baby when a thought dawned on Eddie. “You know with all that is happening, we haven’t given our little guy a name yet.”

“You’re right. Just hope we can agree on names better than last time.”

“Absolutely! For sure I want his middle name to be Joseph after your brother.”

“I think that is a good idea.” He thought about it for a minute. “How about Nicolaus?”

“No because he would be called Nick and we already have Nicky.”

“True. Stephan?”

“Well…he doesn’t look like a Stephan.”

“How about Michael?” She looked at him, surprised.

“After my brother?” Eddie’s eyes filled with tears at his thoughtful gesture.

Jamie nodded. He knew how much Michael meant to her and how Jamie wanted her to remember the good times they spent together, though short, rather than his sudden and tragic death.

Fighting back tears, Eddie looked between her husband and son. “Michael Joseph Reagan. It’s perfect. And we will call him Mikey for short.”

Jamie softly brushed the top of Michael’s head with his fingers. “You are a lucky little boy, Mikey. We promise to take care of you and not do anything to ruin your life or anyone else’s.” Eddie knew that was a promise Jamie was willing to keep after everything that happened with her dad. Dealing with a lying, conniving father and a selfish, insult loving mother was something Eddie didn’t want her children to deal with on a regular basis, although her mother had gotten better over the last few years, thanks in the most part to her husband and his ability to fight for her.

“Thank you, Jamie. I don’t want our baby to end up like my parents.”

“He won’t, Ed. I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!

On arrival to the hospital, the new family were quickly escorted by staff to Labor and Delivery and taken into a comfortable room so that the nurses could check on mother and baby to see if everything were alright. 

The family doctor, Dr. Monica Green, came into the room a short time after the arrival to check on everything. “Good afternoon. I heard that there is a new addition to your family. Congrats to you.”

“Thank you.” Jamie and Eddie replied together.

“We just need to follow procedure and get him cleaned up, get his weight and length, give him the necessary shots and get his footprints for records. Also, I just want to let you know since he was still a couple weeks early, his lungs might not have fully developed, so we might have to keep him here for a couple of days.”

Jamie and Eddie nodded in approval. After Dr. Green left, the nurse took Mikey from Eddie to give him a checkup. By this time, Mikey had woken up and was not happy about the big room and bright lights. Once the shots started, he became to scream at the top of his lungs. Jamie went over and tried to comfort the screaming baby.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Mikey.” He said softly, rubbing his son’s arm with his thumb. “No one is going to hurt you, little boy.” The baby was still crying. “Michael, look at me bud. You’re okay.” The baby opened his eyes and looked up at his father, his cries turning to just whimpers. “Hi bud, we’re right here. Don’t worry son, no one is going to hurt you, okay?”

The nurse finished her examination, as Jamie took pictures of the baby to put in the family scrapbook. The nurse swaddled Mikey in a warm blanket and handed him back to Eddie, leaving the new family alone to spend some quality time together.

++

Meanwhile, Frank had arrived at the hospital, excited to see his new grandson. He just wished that Mary was here to see this. She would have been such an amazing grandmother to this baby like she was to her other three grandchildren. His heart did ache for the love ones he lost, yet he knew that they were with him in spirit, especially on this happy and momentous day.

Frank stopped at the gift shop to pick up a little gift basket with a blue ribbon that had ‘It’s a Boy!’ printed on it. He then made his way up to L&D to find out which room Eddie was in. “Can you tell Jamie his father wants to see him?” “Sure.” Frank waited patiently as the nurse went to retrieve Jamie. Frank knew his son was excited and nervous about this new adventure in his life. 

Frank could still remember the day each of his children were born. He was so nervous when Danny came along, wondering if he would be a good father. Erin and Joe were easier, although it was still going to be a challenge for him and Mary; raising three kids under the age of four. Once Jamie was born, five years after Joe, Frank and Mary were old pros at parenting, though somewhat rusty since they hadn’t taken care of a baby in a few years. But it was worth it.

“Dad?” His thoughts were interrupted by Jamie standing there.

“Hi son.” The two men hugged.

“How are you feeling right now?”

“Overwhelmed and overjoyed. He’s perfect dad. Seven pounds, nine ounces; 18.75 inches. He’s early, so the doctor said his lungs may not be fully developed, but from the screaming we witnessed you can’t tell.”

“And Eddie?”

“She’s absolutely glowing. The way she interacts with him is amazing. I couldn’t think of anyone better to start a family with. I love her so much.”

“I’m glad to hear that son. Here this is for you.” He handed Jamie the gift basket.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. I’ll wait here for everyone else to show up. I am so proud of you Jameson.”

The two men hugged before Jamie left to return to the room, leaving Frank standing there, tears of joy and pride filling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the doc is named after two of my favorite Friends characters! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace reference is from a deleted scene from "Chinatown". (Season 1, episode 8).

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of Eddie’s neck with his hand. Mikey was sleeping soundly and content in his mother’s arms, his belly full of milk. The new parents looked between each other and their baby, huge smiles on their faces. Jamie kissed Eddie on the temple, both fighting back their tears of joy.

“How are you feeling babe?” Jamie asked her.

“Sore lambchop, but I’m just so happy. Looking at this little boy, I have never been more in love with you or him like I am right now. I am lucky to have you both in my life.”

“You know what? I love the both of you with all my heart. I am so lucky to have the both of you too. I cannot tell you how happy I am right now.” He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, then Mikey on the top of his head. Then something dawned on him. “Oh, speaking of lucky, here, I forgot to give you this.” He pulled a wooden ornament out of his jeans pocket.

“What’s this?” Eddie asked as he dropped it into the palm of her hand.

“I bought it in Chinatown my rookie year. The lady wanted to sell it to me for $5 but I haggled it down to 4. She said it would bring good fortune and a healthy baby boy. I was a little skeptical, but I bought it anyway. Turns out, that was the night Sydney called off the wedding.” He sighed before continuing.

“I never thought that this was any luck to me so I just put it in a drawer somewhere. But when I was getting the hospital bag ready, I found it in a drawer and put it up on the bookshelf. When I grabbed the bag before we left, I put the ornament in my pocket, realizing that I guess it was truly lucky after all!”

Eddie nodded. “Despite what we have been though, luck has always found you in one way or another. You have a great job, loving family, a hot wife, and a handsome baby boy. There is always going to be a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Sometimes the rainbow is longer than you want, you just must wait patiently for the end, and it was worth it!”

Jamie nodded.

“Say, what’s the date?”

He checked his watch. “May 18th.” They looked at each other and laughed.

“I guess we were too busy and distracted thinking about Mikey’s arrival.” 

“I didn’t think I would go into labor 2 weeks early. At least now we have another reason to celebrate this day!” They looked at each other, then at their sleeping son.

“Eddie?”

“Hmm?” 

“I will always have you back babe, and if you fall behind, I’ll wait up.”

She looked at him. “I’ll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have.”

“I’ll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry.”

“Your medic, your chaplain in our army of three.” They both chuckled.

“You can count on me.”

“And you can count on me.” They looked at each other silently for a minute.

“Happy Anniversary Mama Reagan.”

“And to you Papa Reagan.”

They shared another kiss before turning their attention back to their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile. Been busy.
> 
> I am also working on my honeymoon story, "Past, Present and Future". That should be up soon.


End file.
